Best Of Peel Vol 56
Show ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 56 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-12-05/11 ; Comments *Another in a continuing series of Peel compilations courtesy of Peel Mailing List use parkermike81. Tracklisting Part 1 *70 Gwen Party: 'Versus The Cartel (7"-Knee Deep In Evil)' (Snape) 05 December 1992 *Capitalist Casualties: 'Soiled (Compilation 7"-Son Of Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh!)' (Slap A Ham) 11 December 1992 :(JP: 'That's telling 'em!') 11 December 1992 *Cocteau Twins: 'Frosty The Snowman (Compilation CD-Volume Five)' (Volume) 11 December 1992 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'Sea Cow (LP-Yeah Baby Wow)' (Some Bizarre) 11 December 1992 *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: 'Tell Me (2xLP-Mother Of All Saints)' (Matador) 11 December 1992 *Skimmed: 'I Wonder Who Can Say In 15 Seconds Anything More Sophisticated Than Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh! (Compilation 7"-Son Of Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh!)' (Slap A Ham) 12 December 1992 *Bassholes: '98° In The Shade (7")' (In The Red Recordings) 12 December 1992 *Centuras: 'Ideal Planet (12"-The New Skool EP)' (Retro Rhythm) 12 December 1992 :(JP: 'In case you're wondering, and you may well be, why it is that we never indulge in any of that kind of DJ chit-chat, you know, when Tommy Vance hands over to me, it's cos I'm intimidated by the fact that he always says, (affects deep growl), "Now it's eleven o'clock", and then I come in with (affects high-pitched BBC whine), "Thank you, Tommy", in that sort of voice, and I just feel really inadequate, frankly.') 18 December 1992 *Trumans Water: 'Silver Tongue Please (7"-Laugh Light's Lit EP))' (Drunken Fish) 02 January 1993 *Klute(2): 'Nothing To Hide (12"-Explicit)' (Zoth Ommog) 02 January 1993 *Irresistible Force: 'Symphony In E (2xLP-Flying High)' (Rising High) 02 January 1993 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'Mr. Whippy (LP-Yeah Baby Wow)' (Some Bizarre) 01 January 1993 Part 2 *Agoraphobic Nosebleed: 'Destroyed (shared CD with Converge - The Poacher Diaries)' (Relapse) 03 February 2000 *Embalmer: 'There Was Blood Everywhere (CD-There Was Blood Everywhere)' (Relapse) 03 February 2000 *I Am Spoonbender: 'Hair Is Real (CD-Sender/Receiver)' (Mint) 03 February 2000 *Fushitsusha: 'A Reflecting, Reflecting Echo, My Soul Could Perhaps Become (CD-I Saw It! That Which Before I Could Only Sense)' (Paratactile) 16 February 2000 *Wckr Spgt: 'Fortune Came Today (7")' (Jupa) 08 January 1993 *Festival Of Dead Deer: 'Hunting (12"-The Many Faces Of Mental Illness)' (Three One G (31G)) 22 March 2000 *Les Hauts De Plafond: 'Hop (Compilation CD-Sonore Sampler)' (Sonore) Although Discogs lists all the tracks on this album as Untitled, John helpfully provides the title. Originally from their CD Musique d'appartement. 11 May 2000 *Out Hud: 'Kibbeb (7")' (Gold Standard Laboratories) 11 May 2000 *Sonic Youth: 'Side2Side (CD-NYC Ghosts & Flowers)' (Geffen) 06 June 2000 *No Wings, Fins Or Fuselage: 'Ivaders From Mars (CD-Other Side Of The Sky)' (Seriously Groovy Saucer) 06 July 2000 *Yellow6: 'Seethrough (CD-Overtone)' (Enraptured) 06 July 2000 *King Tubby: 'King Tubby's Conversation Dub (Compilation CD-King Tubby - Essential Dub - Ruff Cuts & Hard Riddims From The Master)' (Metro) 01 August 2000 *AntiZycle: 'China (CD-No Light)' (Formosan Rec) File ;Name *best of peel vol 56 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) ;Length *00:47:17, 00:47:26 ;Other *Many thanks to Mike. Part 2 jumps back and forth in years and slows down almost to a complete halt at one point (Audacity or similar software can correct the speed). ;Available *Part 1, Part 2 ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape